Talk:The Guardians, King, and the Divine Being before time.
Story What do members of the Gf think as this isn't a battle rp.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:58, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Honestly, I don't understand the story - why would anyone want to unseal something so horrible? Even if it's Haru, still doesn't make sense. And Hiroya is correct, Masanori isn't righteous, and Hiraoya isn't timid. Timid is when you're afraid, and Hiraoy isn't afraid - he merely dislikes it. And Masanori isn't righteous because killing Kamui doesn't accomplish anything, so his actions wouldn't be considered righteous. That's just my take on it. The reason is a secret I cannot have too many spoilers now.lol As for Masanori he at one time was like Joshiro from the canon only fighting when needed or to defend honor. However, Kamui killed two of his friends in cold blood while Kamui was still "argubly evil" and the first and is the only seal that can be restored when the righteous person that broke it kills another righteous man that had done an even greater evil and plus the whole killing most of the Kawahiru clan doesn't help Kamui either. As for Hiroya I mean timid while he doesn't truly fear battle and yes he really only just hates it he fears what his great power can do when he fights. For fear is the precusor to Hate. You see if Masanori is able to reseal the first one than all the others cannot be broken. Its like a chain or a domino affect you cannot start in the middle. And the seals are like locks on a door.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with Kou on this, its a bit hard to follow what where you're going with the story, that is of course unless you've seen Supernatural, in which case then its very easy to see how things are. In that series God created....1200 or so seals but only 60 need to be opened to release Lucifer. Given what you said in a previous RP about each soul having the power of a nuclear reactor (which was also stated in Supernatural), and this whole seal business, suffice to say its just another big baddie in a box, who will wreck destruction upon its release. Its not that complicated Twilight, but it also makes it...I dont know extremely difficult to RP with your characters when you're secretly running AND trying to incorporate a plot no one has any idea about. Its one thing to keep things secret, but its quite another to attempt to co-write a story and not tell the other author what it is your doing. The characters we end up using tend to regard anything your characters say as completely bonkers since none of it makes sense, at least to our perspective. You still need to brush up on your grammar, as the flow of conversation with your characters is awkward and doesn't flow as it should. Try re-reading what you typed aloud and you'll see what I mean. It seems you "think" what you want to say faster than you can actually type it, therefore a lot of what your dialogue ends up broken as some words go missing. But I do the same thing too, though on a lesser scale, I still mess up from time to time. Before doing anymore RPs you should really consider letting the other party know what is your overreaching goal and plan with your story. If you dont trust the other author enough, and believe by virture of them knowing that they'll go out of their way to screw over your story, then you probably shouldnt RP with em in the first place. There's "in-character knowledge" and "out-of-character knowledge" and I think we're all experienced enough to know the difference and NOT abuse it. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 21:54, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I second what Void has said here. Me; and thus by direct extension Hiroya as well is completely unable to keep up on the story you want to tell which leads to me becoming really confused - its kinda like if someone blindfolded you and dragged you along in a random direction - it becomes very hard to keep up and by extension it feels to me as the opposing part that you're pretty much playing out the whole roleplay entirely on your own. Sometimes, roleplaying with you is like roleplaying with a machine. If you remember the 'fight' between Haru, Miyata & Tsuchimikado it was pretty much the same thing then in that you dragged us in a direction we had no idea how to go along with - which caused the duo to regard Haru as being in Tsuchi's words "bat-shit crazy". Master N 22:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) First off in Supernatural in was 600 seals not 1200. Side from that its your turn Master N and after that everthing will be clear.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm, your "explanation" only made this more confusing. There are several points that make absolutely no sense, no matter how you explain it. Here are a few of 'em: #''"You pass judgments like their absolute and unquestionable."'' - That is exactly what a judgement is. Whether or not you think it, a judgement is something everyone believes to be unquestionable. There is no way someone is going to believe that when they judge someone that they're wrong. #''"You should learn that forcing your intention even good ones are NO different than an evil act."'' - Your entire plot is your characters forcing other characters to do something, so someone saying that, especially Kaosu, is completely hypocritical. #''"As for the seal you broke that seal as even if you are not timid you hate fighting and love life, for you faught Haru which goes against yourself."'' - Going against yourself makes you timid? I fail to see how that works. #''"They don't have to be broken exactly as they are written either only mostly."'' - Uhm, that makes the seals practically useless, as anything can "mostly" follow a description for one of the seals. Also, I (and possibly others) was under the impression that they had to match the description perfectly to be broken. #''"Which is so great Hell would be Heaven in comparance to where he will go."'' - You shouldn't make a reference to heaven and hell; yes, hell is part of Bleach, but heaven is strictly a christian belief. #''"Hiroya Ginkarei you are released of all your crimes of the Soul Society and of Kyuuten no Souzou."'' - I don't remember Hiroya ever asking to be pardoned. In fact, I think Hiroya doesn't much care about any crimes he's down to the Soul Society or Kyūten no Sōzō. :Well, I hope you read through this and please give me good, solid answers. ::Kou's got a point, Twilight... well, six of them. Everyone likes their stories to be surprising and secretive until the point you post it or reveal it, though in an RP pal, you need to let the other author(s) know what it is your planning; at the very least a brief outline. Take the arcs and RP's Raze and I have done as an example. Sure, there are surprises throughout, but we've got the beginning, middle and end worked out before we start posting and cemented in our own minds. That way you know, at least to a degree, whats gonna happen and can work towards it - adding foreshadowing, suspense or whatever you want to make the story better and more enjoyable for everyone involved. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::On a less... serious note, looks like Hiroya's gonna have himself some barbecued Kawahiru :p For the love of god though, don't let Ino near the BBQ spit, Njalm! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :::I am done with story and wrote the finally chapter. Later once I finished all the Character for the Paradiso Event that will happen in August than everything will be clear and I mean everything. And I am sorry if I am alittle crazy with my storys and not giving hints. Its a flaw of me I like to keep secrets.: The Twilight of Your Despair 18:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::To Njalm2 I apologize if this rp seem kind of pointless and crazy. To the others Gf members thank you for your advice. Just on the last wiki we often did our stories like if it was a television show. Kind of reveal what is ment only for that episode but you are all right I am need to stop writing like that (and do better grammer). Thank you for the comments.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:26, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well you can do that in writing too. Everyone has plot points they want to keep secret until the moment of revelation. Take my current arc for example. King, who is a user here, asked me for spoilers from the onset, and I told him simply that if I told him my secrets now, the story would be boring to read. That said, you can't just be all over the place with your writing. I wrote out a blog post that details the points I want to make in my story to avoid what you just had happen here. I want my readers to at least know where I'm going with the story, though my outline in no way gives out the details of the arc, or how it will end up. People are just as clueless to what will happen as when they began reading the outline, but at least they know that I know what I'm doing and am not just writing to write. I have a purpose in mind. I think you could've gotten useful feedback and avoided confusing so many users if you would've outlined yourself to your fellow roleplayers. Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 03:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC)